


Evolving Pathogen

by Transformationstuck Mod GG (tfstuck)



Series: Rose/Jade Smoothing [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Orgasm, F/F, Full-Body Orgasm, Futanari, Gags, Skinship, Smoothing, Transformation, nullification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfstuck/pseuds/Transformationstuck%20Mod%20GG
Summary: Anonymous asked: sequel to {rose/jade} {smoothing/body horror/nullification} story where after a few days jade also gets nullified as rose did, but her mouth and asshole are also smoothed, leaving her with absolutely no fuckable holes and unable to speak properly





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Read on Tumblr](http://transformationstuck.tumblr.com/post/154985977429/sequel-to-rosejade-smoothingbody)

_It had been a few days since Rose’s odd change, and Jade had all but moved in to help her manage her little… issue. She’d teleported home a few times to get some clothes and necessities, and the girls had spent the last few days largely in bed. Every cuddle, pet, and kiss felt blissful, so why not spend all day kissing every inch of pale Lalonde flesh to make her squirm in pleasure? All that teasing and pleasuring really had Jade on edge though - she’d been dedicating so much time to Rose that she hadn’t properly gotten herself off since she came over, and her erection was near-constantly stiff in her panties._  


_Rose noticed of course, but there was an element of excitement in teasing your faithfully helping friend up to the point of neediness before helping her get off. So when the faintest accidental touch left Jade whimpering almost as much as it did for Rose, it seemed like the proper time to help out._

_“_ Why, my dear Miss Harley, is everything alright? You seem a little… pent up.” said the Seer, “I think I know just the thing to help you out.”   


_Her womanhood and breasts may have been smoothed over, but at least her rear hole still remained, and anal wasn’t so bad… especially when everything felt as sensitive as her clit. Jade stammered and blushed brightly when Rose turned about on all fours and offered her upturned ass. She even spread the cheeks, giving Jade a peek at the little pucker within._

_“_ i-if youre sure, rose!!” _stuttered the Witch, already pushing down her shorts to free the excitement within. Pre was already dewing from her tip and staining her underthings, now dripping down onto the bedsheets._  


_“_ Of course, Miss Harley. I wouldn’t make such an offer lightly. If it relieves your anxiety, just keep thinking of my body like a particularly lurid doll’s while you relieve your own lusts. A small repayment for helping me with my inescapable lust these past few days.”  


_That was all the reassurance Jade needed, and she pushed herself slowly, deeply into Rose’s rump. She was so snug, so tight, and since every nerve felt as blissfully tender as the next, Rose was soon moaning shakily under her breath while the dog-girl’s cock slowly stretched her out. Jade’s cock tingled and ached while she fucked Rose, plunging deeper and deeper into her clenching, tightening rear entrance, until at last her muscles seized and spasmed and a volley of sticky white seed flooded into the Seer’s bowels._

_Jade slumped back - panting raggedly and looking quite pleased with herself, hands idly wandering up and down her body in the afterglow. Rose held a hand over her spunk-filled hole to contain the mess, turning around to fondly regard her playmate with a warm smile. That smile slowly dropped though, a brow arching instead._

_“Ah,_ Jade? Not to interrupt your reverie, but…” _The seer nodded down at Jade’s body. The girl’s cock seemed to be shrinking, balls pulling up towards her body while her shaft itself wilted. Jade sat up, her heart suddenly in her throat, while she watched helplessly. She looked up at Rose and offered a nervous smile._  


_“_ g-guess it is transmissible then, huh?” _she asked, her lips feeling dry, chapped, sticking together easily. It wasn’t so bad, watching and feeling it happen, but it was scary all the same. She grunted a soft, low moan, still stroking her form as at last her balls and cock smoothed over entirely, leaving her with the same doll-like crotch as Rose. But the tingling didn’t stop there, nor at her smoothed-over breasts. Her own rear pucker was feeling tighter and tighter, like she was squeezing down around something. Rose was paying particular attention to Jade’s bottom, eyes wide._  


_“_ Transmissible, and evolving…” _she noted, grazing her thumb over Jade’s hole and pushing it in to test - It only slipped in halfway (with a grunt of rising pleasure from Jade) before it got pushed out entirely, leaving Jade’s entire lower body featureless and smooth, but incredibly sensitive. Jade was panting through her nose by now, and tried to open her mouth to stammer to Rose. She couldn’t. Her lips were stuck together, and it was even getting harder to move her tongue, feel any teeth, feel anything but all-encompassing nullifying pleasure. Rose smiled with a strange serenity and pressed her lips to Jade’s, moments before they smoothed away entirely. “_ A shame to lose such perfect lips, but alas.” _she remarked._

 _Jade was too deeply aroused to panic about her transformation just yet, her eyes aching and begging for Rose to touch her, and the Seer complied. Soft kisses between the legs, between the cheeks, and across the featureless breasts got the Witch right to the teetering brink, and one more kiss where her lips had been brought her to a quivering, sourceless release, locking in the change. The Seer smiled - she still had lips and her seed-filled hole, she had the upper hand now. “_ I suppose you’re the one who’s my dolly now, aren’t you?” _she asked in a lilting tone._

_Jade could only nod._

**Author's Note:**

> Send in your Homestuck TF prompts over at [our Tumblr!](http://transformationstuck.tumblr.com)


End file.
